


WOW it's Ladrien June!! Amazing!!

by Sybaritism



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybaritism/pseuds/Sybaritism
Summary: Or in other words I'm very sleep deprived please read





	WOW it's Ladrien June!! Amazing!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ffffirst prompt is 'Love Poem'

'I think it's about time you, I don't know, stop looking at that damn poem? It's probably not even from Ladybug.' Plagg complained from his perch on Adrien's pool table. Adrien ignored him.

Instead, he studied the poem for everything that could ever be noticed. Her (or not, according to Plagg) swirling handwriting, the intricate spacing and the carefully chosen words. The words struck deep into his heart and for a striking moment Adrien Agreste knew he was honestly in love with Ladybug and he didn't even know her last name.

But he wanted so badly to know her, her inner workings, and her favourite things. And he wanted to be with her. The real her.

He wanted to talk to her, but bad luck was just his luck of the draw and nothing really ever turned out right for him.

(Not that things would be right even if his life was perfect, because as far as Adrien was concerned perfect was boring.)

'I think she did write it, Plagg. You just gotta believe.' Adrien responded absently.

'Ha! Believe in what? Love? All I believe in is my powers, cheese, and of course the other kwamis.' Plagg said.

As Adrien ran his fingers over the lettering on the red heart-shaped paper again, he thought that believing in love didn't sound quite so bad.


End file.
